


Bide

by face70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x01, Headcanon, Hell, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Stranger in a Strange Land, Vessels, posession, sam and lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/face70/pseuds/face70
Summary: This time, he'll wait.14x01 CodaStranger in a Strange LandSPOILER





	Bide

_“I’m glad Lucifer is dead.”_

_I’m glad Lucifer is dead._

_Aren’t we all? Aren’t we all._

_There’re whispers in hell of a hole in a pit so deep down and dark it gives nightmares to demons._

_The hole is empty, has been for a while._

_But they feel it, they feel it and they know he’s glad. He’s glad._

_The boy king is glad their father is dead._

Sam stares at the door, still like stone but counting every breath.

He and Nick, cut from the same cloth. Victims. Used. Spoiled.

Ruined.

But all Sam sees is the devil when he looks at the only other person who could understand.

Well. Maybe not.

Because Nick said yes.

Sam walks away. Nick listens to every footfall, the steps muffled through the closed door.

He looks down and brushes the toe of his shoe over the edge of the devil’s trap. And he smiles.

As if it would ever hold.

But the bite isn’t there. The mirth fades fast and the quirk in his lips falls away.

 _“I’m glad Lucifer is dead,”_ said the devil’s true vessel.

 _“Me too,”_ agreed the devil.

Lucifer died in that chapel, betrayed by his brother (again, and some half-rate copy), betrayed by his vessel. Betrayed by his son.

Lucifer died, and with him his faith. In the plan. In it all.

In spite of everything, he’d found hope buried deep in his black heart. Wretched and twisted and ugly, but it was there – love. Maybe. For what he and his son could be.

Terrible gods. Powerful and wrathful. Together.

Lucifer died. He had.

But he rose again as the morning star, as the sun, always would.

Except, there was the little matter of grace – spilt out like blood in that grand, final blaze of fury.

Like a newborn babe, he was weak as a lamb, every inkling of Lucifer left burnt and blackened on a chapel floor.

Except for those remnant, deep tendrils lurking where he’d planted them what felt eons ago.

Dormant, sleeping, but willing to wake with a little nudge.

Sam Winchester was kind. A saint. And it would be his undoing.

Honestly, Lucifer mused in his bitterness, in the dark, Sam should know better.

They spent centuries together. Centuries in blackness, in that nightmare, bound by the red string of fate, bound by the rightness of the two made into one whole.

It was more than favorite colors or foods, more than quirks and peeves.

Lucifer knew Sam Winchester. Lucifer had _been_ Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester should know better.

And yet, here he was sat in the dark, a mirror for Sam to reflect upon. Poor, poor Nick, Sam must think. Let the healing commence. Let their shared hell help them patch up the wounds, deep and scarred that would never be healed, only acknowledged and maybe grieved.

Lucifer leaned back on the bed and tugged open his shirt. He pulled away the bandage and looked at the ugly, purple wound, mottled and blotted with yellows and reds.

A wound that Sam tended to like a nurse. His vessel had such tender bedside manner.

The devil knew his fury, felt it burn under his weak flesh, sizzle the meat suit. But fury landed him here. Miscalculation. Haste.

No.

No more.

Precision. Deception.

The time would come.

The devil knew Sam Winchester, but there was always more to learn.

This, here… this was it. He could feel it like a tickle under his tongue.

Michael had his sword.

Lucifer would have his dagger.

The time would come.

Sam had said, _“I’m glad Lucifer is dead.”_

But Sam had said _, “I’m glad it’s you.”_

And was there ever really any separating the angel from his host?


End file.
